Peek into the Past
by cryingoverspiltmilk
Summary: Meet Logan Mitchell.  He's smart, cute, and adorkable.  But Carlos is his dorky neighbor, Kendall's his best friend, and James is the new kid.  And Logan?
1. The New Kid

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of it's characters (sadly)**

* * *

**Peek into the Past - Chapter 1**

Logan slammed his front door shut and bolted to school. He didn't care if it was miles away; he refused to get in the car with his father. Sweat dripped down the front of his purple polo and his legs ached under his khaki shorts. Once he met up with his best friend, Kendall Knight, outside of the Knight's home, he felt safe.

"Good morning, Logan," Mr. Knight told him. Logan had always wished his dad could be more like Mr. Knight. Loving, caring, and fun to be around. Well, when he was around.

"Morning, Mr. Knight," Logan replied.

"C'mon, Log, let's get to school!" Kendall whispered, grabbing Logan by the arm and making an abrupt right after the Knight's driveway.

"Your dad is really cool!" Logan complimented Kendall while they waited at a crosswalk.

"Meh, you know. He's home this week, but the next he's in Iraq," his friend sighed, running across the street. The dark-haired boy scampered across the street, barely missing a speeding car.

"Hey, guys!" a Latino boy stopped and waved at the two best friends.

"Isn't that, um, that dorky neighbor of yours?" Kendall whispered.

"He's nice, Kendall, give him a break. He's nice," Logan said, skipping up towards the Latino. The three met up and walked to Ms. Sinclair's fifth grade class. Unbeknownst to Kendall, Logan had a really big crush on their teacher. That's why he always answered questions and studied for tests. It paid off, though, because now Logan was one of the smartest kids in the whole fifth grade.

"Good morning, boys," Ms. Sinclair said as the three walked into her classroom.

"How's your day going so far, Ms. Sinclair?" Logan asked, blushing a little.

"Very well, Mr. Mitchell. Now go take your seats," she replied. He stifled a boyish giggle and took his seat, front row, right across from the teacher's desk. Kendall sat behind him. One of the secretaries walked in, almost cradling a new student. The teacher and secretary exchanged a few words while the new kid checked out some girls in the fifth row.

"Class, can we give a warm welcome to our new student, James Diamond?" Ms. Sinclair said. Kendall snorted.

"Diamond? What kind of last name is Diamond?" Kendall whispered to Carlos and Logan, shoving a pencil between Logan's shoulder blades. Logan winced.

"James, do you want to tell the class where you're from?" Ms. Sinclair asked him, putting her manicured hands on the fifth-grader's shoulders.

"Well, I'm from New York. And I wanna be famous!" James said, shrugging his new teacher's hands off of his shoulders. Kendall let out another snort.

"That's lovely, Mr. Diamond. You can have that seat right next to Mr. Knight. I'm sure the four of you will be great friends, right?" Ms. Sinclair asked them.

Up until lunch, everything was fine. Kendall hadn't bothered to make eye-contact with James, Carlos was playing with pencil erasers, and Logan was paying attention all hour. The recess bell rang, in which most of the students left for the cafeteria.

"Hi, James. I'm Kendall," Kendall said, after hours of no contact.

"That's nice. Do you want to play tag after lunch?" James asked. Kendall couldn't resist on saying no to a game of tag, so they head off to the lunchroom. Logan and Carlos were surprised on how much they had in common.

"Carlos, do you mind leaving for a moment? I feel that I need to talk to Logan alone," Ms. Sinclair said. Logan's heart skipped a beat. This was either really good news, or really bad news.

"Logan, honey, is everything okay? You know, with Mom and Dad?" she asked, putting her hand on the fair-skinned boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, uh, everything is fine," Logan fibbed. He toyed with his green backpack's straps and swallowed a glob of saliva.

"You know you can tell me when something's wrong, right?" she said, looking him in his deep brown, childish eyes.

"No, Ms. Sinclair. Everything's fine. No worries," Logan said, flashing a dimply smile that gets everybody to swoon. His teacher smiled back and shooed him off to lunch.


	2. Hockey?

**Sorry for the huge delay, everyone! But I've recieved positive reviews, and a lot of people like how James is the new kid and Carlos the dorky neighbor. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Peek into the Past - Chapter 2**

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" James shouted as he slapped Kendall in the back.

Turning away to run, he was stopped.

"TAG! GUESS YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kendall yelled, diving and grabbing onto James' ankle. The blonde scrambled up and out of the sand and ran towards the slides. James

brushed sand off of his jeans and followed.

Logan noticed Carlos standing under one of the three-way hoops on the field. He went over to his newfound friend.

"Why are you standing under the hoop?" Logan asked, squinting a little.

"My ball is stuck," his friend answered, pointing. The fair-skinned boy then heard the gentle 'thap' of the ball against the filthy plastic tray on the inside.

"Maybe you need a rock," Logan observed. He thought for a moment.

"Give me your shoe."

"What?"

"You heard me, Carlos. Shoe."

Carlos questioningly took off his right sneaker and nervously handed it to the other. Logan promptly threw the shoe in the hoop.

"Logan! That's insane! Now it will never - "

The ball and Carlos' shoe fell out of the hoop and onto the squishy, wet earth.

Carlos sighed, "What made you think of that?"

Logan smiled, "Logic. Y'know me."

Carlos just stared and shook his head. He then put his shoe back on, took his ball, and ran towards the tetherball court.

"I'm telling you, I don't understand it!" Kendall complained as him and Logan walked home.

"Well, maybe it's because, uh, he's more . . . attractive?" Logan replied, unsure. Kendall was baffled by the fact that James had every fifth grade girl at his feet. Usually, Kendall was the one who had girls crawling all over him.

"DUDE! He just moved here! I was always, and I always, will be a stud."

"Just, never mind. It's girl logic. Maybe you should try being a girl and see," Logan pressed, hoisting up his backpack. And then he got a sudden chill that someday that he would be the one dressed like a girl.

"Ugh, let's just start on our math homework. I have hockey practice later, anyways," Kendall sighed, hiking up the driveway of the Knight's house.

"Hockey? When did this obsession start?" Logan asked, cocking his head.

"It's my dad. He wants me to play for the Minnesota Wild."

Mrs. Knight was making the boys cookies when they reached the foyer of Kendall's house.

"Smells quite delicious, Mrs. Knight," Logan complimented, reaching for a hot cookie.

"Thank you, Logan," she replied, running her manicured hand through Logan's already-tousled black/brown hair. He smiled.

"Maybe after this, I can go practice hockey with Logan in the front yard?" Kendall asked, practically pleading.

"It's alright with me. I have extra pads in the hall closet," Kendall's mother said, "But they might be a little big on Logan," she eyed the boy over.

It seemed like three seconds went by. One minute, they were enjoying cookies in the Knight's kitchen, the next, getting nailed in certain places with a hockey puck.

"Okay, Mitchell, you got this one?" Kendall said, calling Logan by his last name. Logan gave a weak nod and took a position Kendall had taught him.

"What do we say?"

"Yes, Knight."

Kendall handled the puck with great determination, but then, WHAM!

Logan fell on the ground with his hands covering his fifth grade crotch. He was sure Kendall hadn't meant to nail him in the balls, but it kinda just happened.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to – "

"Ack, it's okay, just, awh, get me some ice. PLEASE. NOW," Logan coughed, his crotch burning.

* * *

**As I submitted this, I began working on chapter three! :D Also, someone asked me if one of the boys can have a girlfriend this early in . . . your thoughts? And pick a name too! :)**


	3. Aftermath

**Two chapters closer to each other? I started having ideas for this one before chapter two, so that's why it's done now. This isn't the end of the book, no, but it's called 'Aftermath' for Logan's hockey accident, that a lot of people loved. And felt bad for. This one isn't as lighthearted, it gives the deets on Logan's parents and how his father has come to conclusions. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Peek into the Past**

Logan sat on the Knight's living room sofa with an ice pack on his crotch, moaning softly.

"Kendall, that's it: no more hockey practice with friends," Mrs. Knight lectured, shifting pillows to make the boy in pain a little more comfortable.

"Mom, it's not like I purposely nailed him in the balls. It was an accident," Kendall pressed.

"Yeah, an accident that could permanently damage your best friend! Now go clean up outside."

Mrs. Knight cradled Logan's head. He blinked.

"Logie, I'm so sorry what Kendall did," she said, running a manicured hand down Logan's tear-stained face.

"No, it's my fault. I saw it coming, but I didn't stop it," Logan pressed, trying to sit up a little bit more. He knew once this was done, he'd have to go home. His personal hell.

"Mom! Where do the empty trashcans go?" Kendall asked, entering the living room again.

"I'll take care of it. Let's take Logan home first," Mrs. Knight said, helping Logan off of the couch.

The boys sat on both sides of a sleeping Katie, Kendall's three year old sister, in the Knight's minivan. She drooled and bubbled saliva all over her jumper set.

"Remember, try to sty comfortable as you sleep," Mrs. Knight called out the van's window. Logan tugged on his backpack straps, smiled, and entered the Mitchell's Minnesota home.

Nobody was home, which meant Logan could go to bed in peace. Most of the time, his father would go play drinking games after work and come home in a drunken stupor. Like tonight. Slowly, he walked down the hallway and up the stairs to his room. He looked at a picture on his dresser of the happier times, with him, his father, and his deceased mother, smiling under a park tree. Underneath them was a cheesy red and white checked picnic blanket. The ideal American family. Logan smiled to himself about the happier times, like sneaking into his parent's room late at night while his mother watched soaps, while they cuddled and she stroked his hair identical to hers. He wiped a hot tear off of his face and put on his pajamas. He had forgotten about what had happened today, like the hockey incident, James, and Carlos.

His mother was all he wanted. Someone to hold, someone to dance with at mother/son dances. He sobbed into his pillow but eventually fell asleep.

_Logan Morgan Mitchell. The perfect son. _

"_Log, c'mere and play catch!" his father said as the boy was dropped off from afternoon kindergarten. He dropped his stuff and ran into his father's welcoming arms. It seemed like for hours they played catch in the Mitchell driveway, Logan forgetting about his coloring homework or his best friends. This was how it was supposed to be. _

"_Logan!" his mother said as she got out of the work's carpool. She was the reason he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. _

"_Meredith," his father said, kissing his wife on the cheek. _

"_Jonathan," she said, "I'm going out tonight for Bethany's birthday. Make sure Logan does his homework and gets to bed on time."_

_The two males nodded, knowing both would never be done. _

_That evening was when everything changed. Vanished. Poofed away. _

"_Meredith James-Mitchell and an unknown suspect at the moment were killed in a brutal car accident at around 7:26 PM. Police are lead to a head-on collision that neither saw coming."_

_This was how Logan and his father found out: the seven o'clock news. _

He woke up, panting. He couldn't relive it. For the past few weeks, Logan had been having flashbacks. And he couldn't get away from any of it.

* * *

**Yes, and that concludes chapter 3! Don't forget to review please! :P**


End file.
